Domward
by dangerkitty
Summary: Edward gets his Dom on...not suitable for under 18. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

The fury in my body is barely contained as I stalk from the house that I share with my family. Today it was all too much. The 'playing human'; the little town; the pretending to be something that goes against my very basic nature. I can feel my control slipping and I refused to allow myself to be around Bella in this state.

I rarely let myself drive the Vanquish around Forks, but this trip would take me to Seattle and I needed the speed and the purr of her engine to feed my inner fire. I docked my iPod and cranked up my 'angry' playlist. Pantera was blaring through the speakers before I had pulled out of the garage. By the time I reached the tiny clapboard house on the outskirts of Seattle, I am all but shaking. My need for release is throbbing just under the surface of my skin and its all I can do to keep from damaging my car when I get out.

When I reach the front door, I don't bother knocking. She knows its me. No human would dare approach and no other vampire would live long enough to get inside. She wasn't expecting me so I won't be punishing her for her failure to follow protocol - instead of waiting on her knees for me, I found her lounging on the couch watching TV. As soon as I walked through the front door and she registered my presence, she had herself kneeling at my feet. Normally, she would be required to be naked at this juncture, but again, she wasn't expecting me.

"On your feet. Disrobe." I command, my voice rough and gravelly.

"Yes, master." She responds as required; her head bowed, her eyes cast downwards. She quickly takes her clothes off and returns to her submissive position.

"Go into the game room and position yourself on the rack. I will be in shortly."

She turns quickly and walks into the back part of the small house. When we met several years ago, I had paid to have the back part of the house converted to a sound proofed room and outfitted with every contraption that I could think of that would suit my dominant side. She would now be strapping herself onto the rack that was mounted on the back wall. It has clasps at each corner which would hold her spread eagle for me.

I take my time removing my own clothing. I carefully fold each article and place them on the end of the sofa. I am biding my time, letting the events of the past months wash over me, coercing my monster to the surface. I force myself to walk at a human pace into the game room where she is waiting, as instructed. She has both ankles and one wrist already locked into place and is waiting patiently for me to close the last one and secure her at my mercy.

There is something about this particular woman that gets under my skin. Maybe its the fact that she lets me dominate her when everyone else only sees her strength. Maybe its the fact that she represents everything my family fights against. Or, maybe its just because she is so fucking hot when she is strapped down, buck-ass naked and panting for me to touch her. Whatever the reason, my cock is fully erect and throbbing as my eyes rake over her.

Her wide, red eyes watch my every move as I move slowly to the wall and make a show of picking an instrument of pain to play with. Her granite skin will take much more punishment than a human's so many of our playthings have been modified especially for her. I finally decide on a short leather whip. Since my visit was unexpected and she has done nothing to encourage my wrath, this tryst will be more about her pleasure than her punishment.

I walk back to her, letting the braided tail of the whip run teasingly down her arm, across her shoulder, then drop down her chest. She shivers at the touch and seeing her quivering before I've even touched her has me growing impossibly harder. She sees my cock twitch and instantly her eyes flit to mine...her first mistake. I know its a reaction, but it gives me the reason I was waiting for and I flick my wrist as quickly as I can bringing the whip down onto her right breast, stinging just her nipple with the tip of the cord. She flinches in surprise but clenches her lips closed to keep from crying out. Her eyes are cast downward again.

I pace in front of her like a caged lion; waiting, watching, searching for another slip up that will give me yet another reason to react. I can see the tension in her body change as she becomes curious as to why I am leaving her alone and am on the edge of another strike by the time she raises her head infinitesimally. I pop the whip at her again, this time letting more of the tail touch her as it comes across the top of both breasts, then I flick it again, bringing it down across her taut stomach and the top of her thigh. She jumps this time and the cry of pain cannot be buried. As she calls out in frustration, I hit her again right at the top of her mound.

She's trembling from the effort to keep quiet, but I can smell the sudden influx of her arousal and I know that I am not going to be able to hold out on her for long. I can taste her on the stale air of the room and she permeates my senses. I want to whip her some more to release the anger that has built up in my body, but right now the desire to touch and taste her is too much.

I walk to the rack and release the cuffs from her ankles. I kneel in front of her, a position she doesn't see often, and lift her legs so that her thighs are on my shoulders. I breathe her in and look up into her eyes. The desire I see there has clouded her vision and as she takes in what I am sure is an intense look on my face, I can smell another wave of arousal fill the air. Its too much to resist, so I bury my head between her thighs, licking her slit deeply before sucking her clit into my mouth. I clean her juices off of her clit; when I can taste only my venom remaining, I release it and proceed to flick my tongue over it as fast as my vampire speed will allow. In seconds she is writhing, clenching her thighs around my head and thrusting her hips in an attempt to get my head closer.

I can sense the moment just before she reaches her climax and I pull back, ceasing all stimulation on her body. She knows she isn't to come until I tell her she can, but she is still frustrated by my withdrawal and she faces me full on, her patented glare prominent. I lift an eyebrow at her in challenge - she knows better than to question my authority when we are in this house, even if it is only through a facial expression. I grab the whip quickly and spread her legs as wide as they will go. With lightning speed, I bring the cord down on her pussy in rapid succession five times. She refuses to comply, so I whip her again, this time down the front of her thighs.

She continues to glare at me in frustration. Realizing that the whip is doing nothing and knowing that I'm not going to last much longer anyway, I return to her and lift her legs, aligning my aching cock with her entrance and slam into her. The feeling of her tight pussy around me rivals the ecstasy of feeding. I am lost in the feeling for a moment as I savor the in and out and the sensation of her velvet walls massaging me as only she can. Then, I remember her insubordination and force her to look at me. I hold her gaze as I thrust as hard and deep as my immortal body will allow. My thrusts become uncontrollable and I hear one of the cuffs break free from her wrist as a result of the violent movement being forced on rack. Finally, I feel my release approaching.

"You are not to come. You should know better than to defy me." I feel her walls begin to contract around me, but she contains her release. I thrust one final time as I climax deeply within her.

I release her legs from my grasp and allow my body to relax against hers. I felt satiated for the first time in months as I listen to her heavy breathing and feel the texture of her bare skin against mine.

I hear her other cuff release, as she knows the game is over now. Her arms come around my neck in a comforting embrace and she tilts her head to kiss my lips briefly.

I step out of her embrace and she follows me out of the game room to the living room where we both dress in silence. When I'm dressed, she comes over to me and runs her fingers through my hair, straightening the messy locks that have fallen onto my forehead and over my ears.

As I gather my keys to leave, she reaches up to pull my head down and whispers in my ear, "I'm glad I was able to help, Edward."

I kiss her forehead, then turn to leave. "As always, thanks you, Maria." I smirk as I walk out the door.


	2. Dos

After the wifey's adamant Doooo Eeeet when I told her I was thinking about this, I decided to jump in feet first. I am planning a series of one shots. They will be related only in the way that the Edward in them will be the same. But I don't guarantee they will be chronological – some will be pre-Bella, some post-Bella. All will be Darkward or Domward. This one has Maria as did the first, but that will not always be the case. They will most likely ALL contain sex of some sort or graphic violence. Eddie likes to play with his food. *shrugs*

As is always the case, I am not Steph, I don't get anything out of this except my own perverse pleasure and I mean no infringement. I can only hope that she will never read my stuff or she'd probably have a heart attack at seeing what I do to her precious Eddie.

I *do* however, own a certain version of Eddie. I am not a vampire, but I play one on Twitter *smirks*. You'll have to guess which one. If anybody guesses right I'll dedicate the next chapter to you and your awesomeness.

And now…shall the fuckery begin. This chapter has blood play and sexual situations involving said blood. You've been warned. This is definitely not for the squeamish.

* * *

Maria had been quite a surprise. When Jasper and Alice had first come to live with us, and I learned of his history and saw his early life replayed in his thoughts, I was convinced that Maria was the epitome of evil. When I ran across her a few days ago in Nogales, I was taken aback by her charm and wit.

We met under familiar circumstances for our kind – we were both looking for dinner and happened upon the same dining area. I was leaned against a gritty wall in an alley watching a group of five young thugs harass an old man. He had just left the tiny _mercadillo_ and the boys were picking at him, coming from all sides, trying to get him frazzled. The boys had hate in their minds and I was planning my attack; and then she was there. This tiny little thing waltzed up to them and flicked her hands in a dismissing motion before linking arms with the old man and leading him away. The boys were shocked by her brazenness, but it was enough that she got their intended victim out of harm's way. When she returned, to the alley, however, there was more than fury in her eyes. They were dilated and almost completely black. Hunger was foremost in her mind.

She noticed me at this time, hidden in the dark of the shadows from the humans, but plain as day to her. She quirked her eyebrow at me and I understood her invitation. I nodded in agreement and she spoke up. She promised the boys, in her beautiful Spanish lilt, that they were wasting time with the old man - she would be much more entertaining - and proceeded to walk past me in the alley's darkness. Of course, the thugs followed her, as she knew they would. When they were all ensconced in shadows, I pushed off the wall and stood behind them, effectively blocking any route of escape.

The first boy sauntered over to her as she looked at him demurely and batted her eyelashes. When he was a breath away from her she struck. It was a thing of beauty to watch. She closed the distance between them, grabbed his head and jerked it sideways exposing his neck. She then sank her razor sharp teeth into his jugular and began to drink. The other boys were watching her curiously but it was obvious they didn't understand what was happening until the first boy's body dropped limply to the ground. She was on a second victim before any of them had time to scream.

When they turned to run I was there to stop them. Two of them charged at me, anger and fear prevalent in their minds. I grabbed them both, holding one tightly at arm's length while I crushed the other to me, piercing his skin and savoring his salty essence. I drained him in seconds, tossing his body away as I pulled the other to me. I looked over at Maria and our eyes locked. She had her third victim in an embrace that mirrored my own. I focused on her thoughts as I bit into the boys neck shallowly, allowing the blood to flow slowly so that I could relish it. She was sated now and just enjoying the moment; the way the boy's body was warm against hers, the eroticism of having his groin pressed against her thigh, the way she would have liked to have taken him to bed before dispatching him.

As I watched and listened to her thoughts, I felt my own erection grow hard. My victim was bleeding slowly but he was unconscious now from the grip I had on his neck. As I watched my hunting partner finish with her meal, I walked towards her, pulling my prey with me, my tongue lapping at his neck. Maria stood still, watching me approach her, lust of both kinds filling her mind. When I reached her, I pulled the boy's head harshly to the side causing the wound in his neck to open wider and the blood to flow more quickly. I nodded towards him, indicating she should take a drink. I held him to me, so when her arms came around him, her hands rested at my sides, gripping the waistband of my jeans and pulling us together tightly, our victim sandwiched between us.

As she drank, her hands began to wander up my sides. The images in her mind quickly became a mass of blood and naked skin, hands and mouths groping. I watched her, fascinated being this close to another vampire feeding, and was amazed to see her teeth sink farther into the boy's throat. When she pulled back, his blood was spurting from the wound and it hit me on the cheek in a warm burst. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to take her meal from her, but needing so badly to taste the warmth. When the blood continued to hit me, running down my face, my jaw, my throat, I opened my eyes again to see Maria standing there staring at me as if I were her meal. She held the boy still until his arterial flow had slowed to a trickle, aiming his blood at my face and neck. When he had bled out, she pushed him out of the way and stepped up to me, licking a trail from the hollow of my throat up to my ear.

Immediately, I turned us, pushing her against the sooty brick wall of the alley, gathering her skirt in my hand and pushing my thigh between her legs. The scent of her arousal permeated the air and my mouth was watering for something other than blood. I let her continue to lick her way around my face; my jaw, my ear, my cheek, my throat were all cleaned by her expert tongue. When she finished I stood back from her, watching her face, listening to the thoughts in her head. I caught flashes of disjointed images; her handcuffed and chained to a bed, strapped into a frame, bound by rope and gagged. My body responded and a dark haze filled my mind.

"You are not to speak unless I ask you a direct question. You do as I say when I tell you to. Do you understand?" My voice was firm, and I felt her shift in demeanor immediately. Her eyes no longer met mine and her voice was soft as she spoke. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Strip for me. Now."

She did as she was told, removing her dress and her undergarments before resuming her position in front of mean, leaning against the wall.

"Good girl. Now remove my clothing as well."

Again, she did as she was told, quickly unbuttoning my shirt, my belt, my jeans and pushing them off of my body.

"Now, on your knees. I want my cock in your mouth but do not make a sound." She quickly dropped to her knees in front of me, immediately taking me into her mouth. She sucked me all the way in and I felt her tongue snake around my shaft. As good as it felt, she had too much control over this situation and I was not having that. I grabbed a handful of her hair and held her head still. I braced my other arm on the wall in front of me and proceeded to fuck her mouth. I watched her squeeze her eyes closed tightly and could see her hands fisted at her side; the look of rapture on her face astounded me. It had been too long since I had been with anybody and I knew if I kept this up, I would spew into her mouth and never get the chance to be in her body.

"Up. Turn around and face the wall, bend forward and stick your ass out." Again, she did as she was told and was in position in the time it took me to blink. I ran a hand from her shoulder all the way down and over the curve of her ass before smacking her hard on the left side, then the right. I could see the fight in her mind, the way she had to force down her moan and it brought a grin to my face.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you. You will not cry out, you will not moan and you will certainly not cum until I give you permission to do so. Do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Now hold on to that wall."

I spread her thighs a little more and reached down with one hand to test her wetness. As expected by the amount of her scent that filled the alleyway she was dripping wet. I gathered a bit of her juice on my fingers and rubbed in quickly over my cock before lining myself up at her entrance and pushing forward forcefully.

I fought back the moan that threatened at the feel of her around me. Her tight channel massaged me in just the right way, her wetness lubing me in a way that allowed for maximum pleasure. I thrust hard and quick, pushing myself to the brink. I watched as her fingers gripped the wall, crumbling the brick and mortar as her fingers embedded. I felt my balls tighten in anticipation as that wonderful fire started spreading from my groin outward. With a final thrust into her core, I came, my release washing over me.

"Now cum."

My words set off her own orgasm and her muscles clenching around me prolonged my own sensations. I felt myself pulse into her much longer than I expected, fire licking at my fingers and toes, my body consumed by its own heat.

When she had finished spasming around me, I pulled out slowly and grabbed my clothes. I cleaned myself off with a torn piece of one of our victim's shirt and dressed quickly. When I was fully clothed again, I returned to my position behind her.

"You did well. Now get dressed."

She complied quickly and stood before me with her head bowed. I stuck my hand out in greeting. "My name is Edward. Who might you be?"

"Maria. It was very nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you as well, my dear."

* * *

I want to thank the wifey, Jazzella, for talking me into this and for staying on my ass about writing. Heaven knows I'd never get anything done without her. She is awesomeness and I am in awe of her brain.

Also, epic thanks to theChickNorris for beta-ing my weird little story and to her wifey, GemmaLisaX, for pimping out Domward in its first incarnation at TwiWrite Headquarters. I hope wish you both wet panties in thanks. *wink*


End file.
